Sasuke's Birthday Present
by BlueBeauty99
Summary: (Modern time NaruSasu) When it's Sasuke's birthday, Mikoto invites Naruto's parents over to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. But Naruto's not there. Even after Sasuke's other friends and classmates arrived. Naruto was missing. Find out where Naruto is, and why it's taking him so long to get Sasuke's present. One shot.
Sasuke's Birthday Gift

 **AN: OMG a NaruSasu story, yeah get over it. I got this idea when I saw a fanart and this story just came to my head. So enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Modern Time.**

 **AN: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY THIS STORY-THING IDEA…**

* * *

Mikoto clapped her hands proudly. "It's perfect!"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow looking over his wife's shoulder. "You finish the cake?" He asked looking at the navy blue writing on the white frosting.

Happy Birthday Sasuke!

"Mmh!" Mikoto nodded happily at her work.

The front door opened, walking in was Itachi and Shisui holding some grocery bags. "We're back" Itachi said setting the bags on the counter beside the fridge.

"We got the things you wanted Mikoto" Shisui pulled out a bag of tomatoes.

"Great, Sasuke doesn't like sweets so I'll just make his favorite snack with tomatoes. I love Sasuke but just because he doesn't like sweets doesn't mean we can't have any."

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Itachi asked getting the items out the bags.

"He's in his room getting ready."

"I'm guessing _you_ forced him?" Shisui snorted.

Mikoto grabbed a wooden spoon and smack Shisui on his ass.

"OW! What the hell?!" Shisui yelled rubbing his butt.

"Oh? So not only are you going to get an attitude, but you're going to curse in my house?" Mikoto raised her eyebrows. "I wonder how your mother would feel?"

"IT'S FINE SORRY!" Shisui apologized immediately. He was afraid of his mom, and he didn't like the idea of interrupting her at work just to talk about her 24 year old sons attitude. "What are _YOU_ laughing at?"

Shisui glared over at Itachi as the 21 year old was slightly chuckling to himself.

Me? Nothing" Itachi brushed him off and continued organizing the grocery items.

"So when are Minato and Kushina coming over? And their son Naruto?" Fugaku asked Mikoto, taking his seat at the table.

"Maybe in ten minutes, but who knows they might come earlier?"

Five minutes later the doorbell ringed. Mikoto set the cake in the fridge and went to the front door to greet her guest. "Come on it" Mikoto smiled moving to the side.

Kushina greeted Mikoto like always, in a tight hug. Minato was little less of a hugger. Itachi and Shisui bowed as they greeted the guest. Kushina walked over and gave Fugaku a bear hug.

"Kushina…" Minato muttered knowing that Fugaku Uchiha was not a hugger.

"Lighten up man!" Kushina laughed letting him go.

"Where's Naruto?" Mikoto asked for the other bundle of joy, closing the door she walked back to the kitchen.

Kushina let out an exasperated sigh. "Naruto is running late, but not only that he forgot his present for Sasuke." She shook her head in disappointment.

Not many minutes passed before the doorbell ringed again. "Wonder who that is?" Shisui asked, "can't be Naruto because he would just walk in and say something like, where the duck hair boy at." Shisui shrugged, ignoring the stares of the adults.

Itachi got up and walked over to the door. He stared at the group of kids/teens standing outside. They were Sasuke and Naruto's friends and classmates. Sai, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, and Rock Lee. But none of them were Naruto. Itachi frowned to himself. Naruto forgot to go get Sasuke's present, or did Naruto forget to go get Sasuke _a_ present?

Itachi let them all in. All eleven of them bowed.

"Sorry to come in like this, but Naruto wanted us to come and surprise Sasuke today." Sakura explained.

"It's funny how Naruto planned this and he isn't even here" Shisui smirked.

"Naruto isn't here?" Sai asked also finding it odd that Sasuke's closest childhood friend wasn't here.

"That guy is always late" Kiba grumbled to himself.

"No, we're just early" Tenten explained.

"Maybe I should give him a call?" Minato suggest.

"No, let's go up and surprise Sasuke, serves Naruto right for being late" Kushina got up from the table.

The whole group followed the adults up the stairs. As they reached the door, Itachi and Shisui were still sitting at the table. Looking at each other they shrugged and got up.

Sakura looked back at the group and counted down from three in a whisper. "Three… two… one." She slid the door and everyone began singing.

"Happy Birthday… to… you…?" They all trailed off in complete utter shock.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Earlier…_

Sasuke flopped on his bed letting out a sigh. Birthdays are so childish, he began thinking to himself. He had just finished showering and getting dress, his mother forced him of course.

Sasuke sniffed the air, something sweet was being made downstairs. Great….

Sasuke also heard the sound of his brothers voice followed by his cousin Shisui's.

 _Knock Knock_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over in surprise at the window. "Naruto!" Sasuke got up from his bed slid the window open letting the blond in. "You do know there's a front door right?"

"Yeah but, it wouldn't be as fun would it?" Naruto answered with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes-but gasped when Naruto suddenly pinned him down on his bed.

"What are YOU DOING?!" Sasuke stammered feeling his cheeks burn as Naruto pressed down on his wrist.

"Shhh, not so loud. I'm here to give you your present" Naruto whispered.

"And _now_ was a good?" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't worry, not only is the panic of being caught going to make this better. But I've calculated everything to make sure that by the time everyones here, I'll have you high on me."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto, not believing a single word he was saying. Naruto pressed his lips onto Sasuke's before he had time to protest or yell. Sasuke of course being stubborn, began squirming under Naruto and hummed his words trying to break the kiss. Naruto straddled onto Sasuke's waist keeping him still. His cheeks slightly reddened feeling the other man's member on his.

Sasuke broke out of the kiss and stared, panting at the blond. Too shock to do anything he laid there motionless. It felt good, but of course he was never going to admit it, especially not to Naruto. Leaning in again Naruto kissed Sasuke only softer and gentler than the first one. He could feel the body underneath slowly relax after being so tense.

"Now, tell me" Naruto began, "if you don't like it you could just push me away." After getting no answer from Sasuke, Naruto let out a chuckle. "That's what I thought."

The third kiss was a lot more harder and sexier, slipping their tongues in each others mouth, exploring it all. "Nmh" both softly moaned.

Naruto softly kissed down Sasuke's cheek, reaching down to the sweet spot by the ear and jawline.

 _There it is._ Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke slightly groaned. Releasing one of Sasuke's wrist, Naruto reached up Sasuke's shirt and with his middle finger he traist around his nipple. Naruto slipped his right knee between Sasuke's leg rubbing his knee up and down his member.

Sasuke arched his back feeling three parts of his body being simultaneously pleased. Panting Sasuke reached up feeling Naruto's toned chest. Both shirts pulled high up, but not off.

"Ahh," Sasuke moaned. "Naruto, I think I heard something?"

"Don't worry, I told you, I've calculated every thing." Naruto kissed Sasuke's beautiful soft mouth.

Naruto reached down and unbuttoned Sasuke's pant. Teasing the Uchiha, Naruto didn't do anything, not yet at least. He reached up and continued twisting and playing with his nipple.

Getting annoyed. Sasuke reached down and rubbed Naruto's own member.

"Agh" Naruto groaned feeling his body twitch.

"Happy Birthday… to… you?"

Breaking away from their kiss Naruto and Sasuke stared at the big group standing at the doorway. The scene was shocking, to both sides of the people. Naruto on top of Sasuke with his hand up his shirt and his other pinning his wrist down, and his knee between his knees. Sasuke had his pants unbuttoned and his hand was on Naruto's lower waist. The group of classmates and parents stared wide eyed and jaws hanging open.

"Happy Birthday dear brother…"

Everyone turned and stared at Itachi wonder what the brother would. Suddenly Itachi smiled at the pair.

"I've always knew that the day would come" Itachi gave his famous brotherly smile.

"WAIT YOU KNEW?!" Shisui asked, he was shocked also.

"Well, from children to 12 year olds I knew something was blooming. Before they knew it themselves." Itachi smiled again and walked into the room standing in front of the shocked teens. "Now that that's over."

In a swift movement Itachi grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and hauled him off Sasuke, dragging him on the floor getting him out the room. "Touch Sasuke in such a manner again I'll give you the reason why Shisui never takes my candy anymore."

Sasuke laid there completely still, his face burning as he looked completely exposed. Still panting, his heart beat faster as the two girls were staring at what had happened. Sakura and Hinata.

"I thought he was at the mall…" Minato muttered.

Fugaku's eye twitched. "I wonder if Itachi needs any help?"

"I never really had a time to talk to Sasuke…" Minato mumbled his mouth going into a fine line.

Mikoto and Kushina pulled their husbands back by the ear making sure that they wouldn't do any harm to the boys. But as they looked at each other, a sigh of exasperation escaped. This was something that they were _clearly_ not ready for.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, ahh Itachi and his brother jealousy.**

 **Check out my other story(ies)!**


End file.
